Copy Cat
by Julianna03
Summary: Renesmee Is being babysat by her Uncle Emmett while the rest of the cullens are out.Something happens to get Nessie in trouble with her Parents. Title speaks for it self. K for swearing.Better then it sounds.


Emmett's POV

"I'm the Princess of the whole world! And no one can be better then I am!" Nessie shouted blatantly whilst jumping energetically on the white couches. "Uncle Emmett Say I'm the Princess and I am the best or I will banish you from my kingdom of the wolves!"

I was standing in front of her, watching her thump up and down on the bleached seat cushions and raising my eyebrows at her. "Who would want to be part of a kingdom of wolves?" I joked looking at the two year old, but she didn't think it sounded funny and stopped bouncing to frown at me. I had just crossed the line; I had Offended 'Her Jacob' in some way, all I could do was frown mockingly back at her and narrow my eyes.

"Nessie you know I was joking! Jacob and I are great friends" shaking my head I walked slowly toward her and scoped her up my arms. "Not a funny Joke Uncle Emmett!" She said poking me in the face as I re-adjusted her on my hip.

I carried Nessie into the kitchen and sat her on the bench. "Nessie is there anything you want for lunch?" gosh this babysitting stuff is hard, having to make sure Nessie gets fed and that she doesn't break anything or plays with anything she is not supposed to, jumping on the couch's is not aloud either but since I'm her uncle I'm okay with that sort of rule just jumping, no harm done.

"Nope, no lunch for me! What about you?" She giggled knowing the answer to that."Hey maybe we should go hunting a bit later?" I asked looking around the kitchen.

Suddenly my phone started going off in my back pocket of my jeans. I pulled it out, answered it. It was Jasper, who was out with Alice on a very 'Fun' shopping trip. I turned on loud speaker so Nessie could hear about all the fun they were having; she should get a laugh out of it.

"Hey Jaz, how's the trip going?" I chuckled quietly and Renessmee looked up smiling, she knew what was going on. "Oh it's so fabulous! I got new shoes and a Coat!" he said sarcastically "and also I got a bat… to shove up your ass when I get home!"

"Hey! Jasper Hale watch your language! You're on loud speaker and there are minors in the room" I looked towards the little girl on the bench and she giggled. No swearing around Nessie was a rule Edward and Bella had set up.

"Oh sorry Nessie sweetie, Auntie Alice got you a new skirt!" jasper said to her in a Sing-song voice.

"Really, I love new clothes!" Nessie shouted with earnestness toward the phones speaker.

I rolled my eyes; Rose and Alice were such a bad influence to her. Making her sound so feminan when all Jasper, Jacob and me were trying to do was make her tougher but she was surrounded by girls all the time, we had no such luck.

"I better go, Alice wants to go find a new set off heals, but I can't be screwed." Nessie giggled again.

"Jasper, Language!"

"Oh, sorry. Bye" He hung up quickly so I couldn't say anything more.

_-Later on when Bella and Edward are back at the cottage with Renessmee-_

Edwards POV

"I want a new pair of shoes to go with this skirt" Nessie stated as she spun around in front of the mirror that was leaning against the lounge room wall of the tiny cottage.

"I think you have enough clothes for now, the skirt will only last a week before you grow out of it" Bella said as she entered from the kitchen frowning slightly at her daughter. I knew bella was concerned about our child's rapid growth both mentally and physically as she out grew clothes by the dozen every week, it had started to become an annoyance to her.

"Look at my ass!" Nessie shouted looking at her rear end in the mirror. Bella and I both gasped.

"Renessmee Carlie Cullen! Where did you learn such an awful word?" I scolded her. She tried to look innocent because she knew she had just said a bad word, suddenly in her memory of today I saw a clip of Jasper saying the word to Emmett on the phone.

"Emmett." I sighed and Bella narrowed her eyes staring at me and Nessie as if there was something more to be said about the use of the word coming from such an innocent mouth.

"I think I might have a talk to Emmett and jasper about this. Their constant swearing is really starting to rub off on her." Bella shook her head still frowning.

"That's not all the bad words I know! Jacob said yesterday when he was driving me home from the La Push that if that Sam wanted him to run a double shift on the boarder that evening that he should go and get fucked!"

Absolute silence

In the end Renessmee was sent to bed early, and Jacob wasn't aloud to see her for a week. Meanwhile Jasper and Emmett are being lectured daily about swearing.


End file.
